Bad Apples
by OoODarkLuniaOoO
Summary: Megamind claims that he didn't have anybody to connect to during his school days. However, every weird kids has that one friend who changes their life. When a new girl comes to the Lil' Gifted School, young Megamind's world is changed.


**Bad Apples**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Meet and Greet<br>**

"Hey, guys! Want to play tag?" Gregory asked the students of Lil' Gifted School.

"But you'll definitely win for sure!" One of the kids whined.

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Another one chimed in.

Gregory wore a look of hurt, "Do you guys really think I'd use my powers during a game? That is not only rude but not a friendly thing to do!"

"So you promise not to use your powers?"

He gave them one of his trademark dashing smiles, "Scout's honor."

Maybe if I just didn't do anything drastic like build retractable arms or jet-packed shoes then they'd let me play with them, "Um, guys…can I play too?"

All of the other kids looked at me as if I was insane. I'm not insane. My former cellmate was insane…I _know_ insane.

"…Nevermind." I sighed, rested my elbows on the table, and stared at the cup of apple juice I received for snack. It just so happened to have dirt in it. And I didn't put it in there.

Without a second thought the kids raced to the playground as I sat inside alone, well, with Minion, of course. He gave me an empathetic smile and I tried my best to return it but I just wasn't in the smiling mood today.

The bell to the front door rang and my ears perked up, but I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Hello, Miss Samantha! We've been expecting you!" Ms. K's annoyingly chipper voice resonated.

"Thanks." The girl said curtly. I heard her footsteps and she ended up sitting at a table behind me.

"Why don't you go play outside with the other children?" Ms. K suggested.

"No disrespect intended, but I haven't slept for a whole day! I haven't even seen my new house but my parents decided to drop me off here instead of letting me rest. I just want to take a nap."

"Naptime is in about an hour, are you sure you don't want to meet new friends?"

"Yes, ma'am. I just want to relax, please?"

Ms. K sighed, "Alright."

This Samantha girl…she doesn't want to hang out with the other kids? What if I get to her before Gregory does? I _have_ to use this time to make her my friend! This is the only chance I've got!

I rose from my chair and scurried over to her table. I sat right next to her and scooted as close to her as possible, a big grin across my face.

She lifted her head off of the table, her frizzy chestnut hair skyrocketing in crazy angles, "What?"

I cleared my throat and stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm," No, I _can't_ tell her my name is Bubsy! She'll laugh at me, "I'm Megamind!"

Her eyebrows shot up, "Mega…mind?"

Darn it, Bubsy, you're such an idiot! What type of name is that?

A cheesy grin brightened her honey-colored eyes, "Sounds pretty cool, like a superhero or something. I'm totally into superheroes, my favorite one is Spider Man. What's yours?"

"Mine is Spider Man too!" I lied. I didn't know anything about superheroes! But if she liked them, I'll like them. I guess I'll just have to ask Johnny at the prison about superheroes. He always has a whole stash of comic books.

Her face brightened, "Really? Did you know that before recently, he had little compartments to shoot webs? He didn't _really_ shoot webs from his wrist. I prefer the newer Spider Man. He is so much cooler."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah. Totally better than having compartments."

"You know…you kind of look like a superhero. You're all blue and stuff. You must have super powers or something! Do you have super strength? Super speed? Super agility!"

How was I going to impress her now! I didn't have any superpowers! I couldn't fly or bench press a truck or shoot lasers out of my eyes! All I do is invent weird things that always seem to blow up in my face…literally.

Then it hit me…I _am_ smarter than every species in this classroom, including the thirty year old bitter woman called Ms. K! That should be considered a superpower, right? Being the most intelligent thing in the world is a superpower, right?

"Well, um, I invent things." I said meekly.

_Way to show confidence in your superpower, Bubsy_, I thought bitterly.

She furrowed her eyes quizzically, "Like what?"

"Well, I have this dehydration ray," I took it out from my pocket, "I can make anything turn into this blue cube and they can't get out. The only way they can turn to their original form is by water touching it."

She stuck her tongue out, "That's too nerdy for me! But you're still pretty cool, Megamind."

I felt my chest swell. Someone finally thought I, Bubsy, was cool! Could this really be my first friend? Besides Minion, of course.

"D-do you want to see how it works" I asked excitedly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

I rushed over to my table and grabbed Minion. He looked confused once I placed him on the table in front of Samantha. Once I pointed the Dehydration gun at him he began to freak out, "No! Not again!" he blubbered.

A devilish grin spread across my face as I pulled the trigger and blue energy zapped towards his glass fish ball. The clear and sphere shape transformed into a glowing blue cube radiating with energy.

Samantha rose from her chair, "WHOA! That is so wicked!"

I laughed, "Wait until you see this!"

I grabbed the dirty apple juice and spilled a drop on the cube, making the blue energy burst into smoke as Minion reappeared.

"That is so cool! Did you make that thing by yourself?"

"All by myself." I said proudly, my ego growing.

"Alright, kids! Time to come back inside!" Ms. K called.

The kids came rushing in with dirt all over their clothes and some with scratches and bruises.

Gregory came soaring in, a look of superiority never left his face as he flew into a chair next to Samantha.

Her eyes widened and her grin broadened, "You can FLY?"

Gregory gave her a supermodel smile, "I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, too!"

Oh, no. I totally forgot that Gregory had superpowers!

I furrowed my eyebrows. I was not going to let my one chance of finding a friend be ruined by this…this little imbecile! I will win Samantha's friendship with my intelligence, if it was the last thing I do!

A/N:

For those who hadn't caught on, Gregory is Metro Man. Why I decided to name him Gregory? Well, because Gregory seemed like SUCH a goody-two-shoes, role model citizen, and class president type of name. When I looked at Kid Metro Man, I just though "His name has to be Gregory!" I initially wanted to name both Megamind and Metroman a name that starts with M but I heard somewhere that Megamind's real name was supposed to be Bubsy(and considering he grew up at a Prison, I don't find it unlikely. I doubt its true but it seemed to fit his background). So I went with Gregory.

This is my first time writing a Megamind Fanfic. I plan on writing more after I'm finished with this story. I just wanted to make a fanfic about that "Weird" kid's first experience with making friends.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
